


Boys Love Lipstick

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [174]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child, Children, Family, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Het, Human, Married Couple, Social Issues, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave finds her makeup thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Love Lipstick

Soundwave knew someone was getting into her makeup box. They had been incredibly sneaky about it too; she would have lipstick or mascara or eye shadow go missing, only for it to appear right back in her box when she went to check it again. Clearly, whoever was doing this wasn't trying to steal anything, but borrow it.   
  
That had only puzzled her more. Who could have been taking her makeup? And clearly, they were using it, she could tell by the contents of each product when she got it back. But that hadn't told her who was using it. She was the only woman in the house. Maybe Wingthing and Ratbat had brought home girls they didn't tell her about? No, no... Even if she didn't know about it, Bombrush would have found out and he would have told her. Maybe Anne whenever she and the twins came over? No, Anne would have said she was borrowing makeup...  
  
But Soundwave had realized it couldn't have been that either. Especially not with the make-up disappearing and then reappearing within the same day. Sometimes even in the same couple of hours. It had confused her, not knowing who was touching her things.  
  
Well, at least until now.   
  
Since Diskdrive and Bombrush were out running errands, she had decided to tidy up around the house. And when she reached Diskdrive's room, she had been shocked to find one of her lipsticks under his bed. Along with eye shadow.   
  
Why would Diskdrive have this? And why would he want it? It was obvious he was using it, if the wads of scrunched up tissues covered in wiped up makeup was anything to go by. What was he using it on though? A quick look around the room told her he wasn't using it on the walls or anything... Was he using it on himself?  
  
She opened the lipstick and inspected it. It didn't look like it had been used for coloring or smearing against anything. And when she checked the eye shadow, the brush clearly had gone through some uses. Was Diskdrive... putting on her make-up?  
  
The front door opened and closed. Oh, they were home. Quickly, she closed up the eye shadow and the lipstick and put them into her pocket before heading downstairs. Bombrush was in the kitchen and she saw Diskdrive run into the bathroom, carrying a bag with him as he went in. Figures Bombrush had bought him something... Again.  
  
"What did you buy him this time?"  
  
Her husband chuckled as he sat down by the dining table, looking over the mail he had brought in. "Well, we did go to the mall. And he saw something he wanted and asked politely."  
  
"You spoil him too much."  
  
"Well, I didn't have a real reason to say no."   
  
She sighed and sat down across from him. "So what did you get him?"  
  
"This blue tutu skirt and some black leggings."  
  
"He's been asking for more skirts and dresses lately."  
  
"Only when he's with me. With you, he always tends to ask for more shirts, pants, and jackets."  
  
"Yes and they're all expensive."  
  
"Nothing we can't afford. Besides, there's nothing wrong with our son having a good fashion sense - he'll be popular."  
  
"You just want him to carry on your little legacy."  
  
Bombrush had to chuckle at that. All right, perhaps he was hoping that his son would become as popular as he was. And with a good sense of style, the boy would be on his way to attracting both men and women. Of course, currently, he would get weird looks from some people whenever he went out in skirts or dresses or anything that was considered to be "girls' clothes." Bombrush could understand a little; it was a bit weird to be walking around and suddenly see a young boy wearing skirts and dresses.  
  
He know he had been a bit confused when a five-year-old Diskdrive had first asked him to buy a dress for him when they had gone out shopping. It had thrown him off his guard and, when he saw parents looking at them, he had said no. Thinking back on it now, Bombrush wasn't sure why he had said no. After all, he had let the boy wear the Tiana costume when he was four for Halloween.    
  
After talking to Soundwave about it), they no longer questioned it or said no if that was what he wanted to buy. As Soundwave said, they were just clothes in the end and everyone else was the one who labeled them as "girl clothes" and "boy clothes."  
  
"Did you get a lot of chores done today?"  
  
"More or less." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the lipstick and eye shadow she had found earlier. "I found these in Diskdrive's room."  
  
He blinked and looked down. Soundwave had mentioned her makeup would sometimes go missing only to mysteriously pop back up again.   
  
"So... Diskdrive's the makeup thief?"  
  
"I have to assume so and he's been using it extensively, if the scrunched up balls of makeup covered tissue paper are anything to go by."  
  
Bombrush nodded, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his joint hands. Well, this was... unexpected. Clothes were one thing. But makeup? That was... a little different. Soundwave and Bombrush had been confronted by "concerned" parents before about letting their son wear "girls' clothes." They dismissed them because it wasn't any of their business. They were just clothes.  
  
Makeup though... They weren't so sure. It wasn't wrong, it was just... different.   
  
"What should we do?" Bombrush asked quietly.  
  
Soundwave knew he wasn't just talking about talking to Diskdrive about taking things that weren't his without asking. "... I'm not sure. But we need to handle this correctly. We don't want him to think he's doing something wrong."  
  
He nodded again. He didn't want to do what he had done with the clothes the first time around. When he had said no, he had said it rather harshly and quickly. Diskdrive had looked so hurt and distraught. He had even cried and Bombrush had to take him home. It pained him to see the boy like that and he never wanted to do that to him again. Diskdrive was young and impressionable - he didn't want to scar him by saying the wrong thing.  
  
Was it a gender issue? Did Diskdrive have gender dysphoria? Was this some sort of sign that maybe he was having gender issues? Yes, he never seemed to have any issues with being a boy, but maybe he just didn't know? It was a little hard to wrap his head around it since he had never really dealt with this before and didn't know much about. He could tell that Soundwave thought the same thing.   
  
But... Generally, those with gender dysphoria tended to have mental issues like depression and anxiety. And Diskdrive never seemed to be like that. And when he saw other girls, he never seemed to be jealous or envious of them. He didn't look sad whenever he thought about them. He would normally just say he liked their clothes and that he wanted to wear something like that too. And he was buying "girl clothes" as much as he was buying "boy clothes." He was also just putting on makeup too.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Bombrush looked up at his wife, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Makeup... is just something people created so that one can enhance their own features and make themselves pretty," she said slowly, clearly choosing her words carefully. "Though marketed towards women, it's not just for women... Men wear it too."  
  
"Yeah... Yeah and not just gay men. Straight men wear it too. I used to have foundation to cover my scar."  
  
"Exactly. Makeup products are just..."  
  
"Just things that anyone can wear, even if women wear them more."  
  
"Yes. Exactly that."  
  
Bombrush let out a small huff as tension left his body. Right. This was nothing to get worried or worked up about. It was only makeup and nothing more. Though he wanted to ask about how Diskdrive felt about himself... Just in case maybe they were missing something and maybe Diskdrive was keeping quiet. But maybe they should wait until he was a little older before talking to him about it.   
  
He heard the bathroom door open, causing him to look back as Diskdrive walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing that bright blue tutu with the black and white stripped leggings with one of the black shirts that had some sort of graphic design on it.  
  
Bombrush smiled. "You look good."  
  
Diskdrive beamed and ran up to him, allowing Bombrush to pick him up and seat him on his lap. He turned to look at his mom and smiled, but it quickly faded away when he looked down and saw the lipstick and eye shadow on the table.  
  
"Diskdrive."  
  
The boy bit his lip and looked down on the floor.  
  
"Have you been taking my makeup without asking?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... I wanted to put it on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Diskdrive hesitated as he looked back up at his parents. Though Soundwave had a serious tone, she didn't look angry. And when he glanced at Bombrush, he didn't look angry either. And he couldn't lie either - they hated it when he did and he didn't want to actually make them mad at him and get into trouble.   
  
"... Because you look really pretty when you wear makeup," he said softly. "I... I wanted to try it too."  
  
Soundwave and Bombrush glanced at each other. They should have guessed that. When they asked him about why he wanted to wear dresses and skirts, he said that he thought they were pretty and looked nice on other people and wanted to wear it too. He always seemed to like watching Soundwave whenever she was putting on makeup and fixing up her hair by the mirror.   
  
Giving a small sigh, she reached over and held up the lipstick. “These are expensive, Diskdrive. I can’t have you wasting them for fun.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry…”  
  
“And you took them without asking. What did your father tell you about when you wanted to take something?”  
  
“… Ask first.”  
  
“Yes. Why didn’t you?”  
  
“… I thought you were going to say no.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Diskdrive bit his lip and his hands grabbed at his skirt. Bombrush could see the boy was thinking hard and a bit scared about what to say, so he gently rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. It seemed to work a little, but he didn’t look up to face his mother directly.  
  
He just wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to make it sound like he was making things up or making excuses… But when he was at school, one of his friends had brought a Barbie Makeup Kit to school. It looked like fun, but when he had asked her if he could try some of it, she had laughed at him and said makeup was for girls and he couldn’t wear it because he was a boy.   
  
He had tried to say that skirts and dresses were for girls too, but he still wore them anyway to school. She just said that was because the teacher said that was how he expressed himself. In the end, she wouldn’t let him try on any of the makeup because he was a boy and it was weird for boys to wear makeup.   
  
“Diskdrive?”  
  
“… Because Michelle said makeup was for girls and I’d be weird if I wore it.” Then he let out a small huff and murmured out, “I didn’t want you to think I was weird if I wore it.”  
  
“We would never,” Bombrush said, stroking the top of his head. “Diskdrive, it’s only makeup. We don’t care if you wear it or not.”  
  
“… You don’t think I’m weird?”  
  
“No, Diskdrive,” Soundwave said this time, causing the boy to look at her. “If you want to wear makeup, that’s fine. But ask before borrowing my things. I’ll even teach you how to put it on.”   
  
“R-Really?”  
  
She nodded. “As long as you ask before borrowing things.  
  
“… Th-Thank you, Mommy. A-And I’m sorry I took your things without asking. I won’t do it again. I promise.”  
  
Bombrush smiled and set him down on the floor. “Good. As long as you know now.”  
  
Diskdrive nodded earnestly before turning to Soundwave. “Mommy?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“… Will you teach me to put on the eye shadow?”  
  
So soon? Then again, Bombrush had just bought the boy a new outfit. He liked getting all dressed up whenever he got new clothes. “… All right. Go wait upstairs in my room.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Bombrush chuckled as he watched Diskdrive run upstairs excitedly while Soundwave just gave a sigh and pocketed the lipstick and eye shadow. It was a little funny. She was the mother of seven boys and the first six, she had been able to handle easily and was used to dealing their behavior. Diskdrive always seemed to be throwing her into a loop.   
  
Oh well. At least she was learning like he was when it came to being good parents to their youngest.   
  
“I would offer to help, but I’m afraid I don’t know much about applying makeup,” he said, leaning back into his chair.” Not really my area of expertise.”  
  
Soundwave rolled her eyes and stood up. “At least he wants to know how to do something harmless like putting on lipstick instead of asking how to flirt girls like someone I know.”   
  
Bombrush couldn’t deny that, so he just laughed and held up his hands as Soundwave walked out of the room. He could have said that, sure, now Diskdrive was only interested in makeup and clothes, but give it a few years and the boy would be coming to him about how to flirt with girls. Or boys, depending on whatever Diskdrive’s preference was.   
  
They would just have to wait a few more years to see.


End file.
